L Project
by sugoizaya
Summary: A year after the events of K Project, in which Fushimi Saruhiko must deal with a horrific thing indeed. Life. CRACK. Hints of MunaMiko, SaruMi, IzumoSeri.
1. Location

Disclaimer: I don't own K Project. Thank god I don't, or the actual anime might have turned out something like this.

Warning: T for language. This fanfic is the result of a bored me at 4am.

* * *

**L Project**

'Come back...' Reisi whispered dramatically, sat on his bedroom floor on a cloudy Tuesday night. 'Come back, Suoh...'

He then proceeded to curl up on his side and passed out due to exhaustion.

'WHAT THE FUCK CAPTAIN!?' Fushimi screamed from the other side of the door.

'I was here to show Misaki how you could possibly or possibly not be in love with the former red king as it happened to come up in our conversation, but this is taking it to another level.'

'Saru, this probably isn't the best time...'

'Damn, shut up Misaki!'

'You shut up, you fucking monkey!'

'Yata-chan? What are you doing here in the Scepter 4 mansion? You're not betraying us, are you?' The voice of a concerned Kusanagi Izumo.

'Huh-WHA-no, Kusanagi-san! No, never ever! Damn! Blame the fucking monkey for dragging me over here!'

Fushimi sighed. 'Gomen, gomen.'

'I-Izumo?' A shocked voice, belonging to that of Awashima Seri.

'Ah! So you were the one who said to Saru that the kings were attracted to each other!' Yata shouted angrily, 'What gives you the idea a HOMRA member would run off with a Scepter 4 asswipe?'

Izumo suddenly began to blush very, very badly with a quick glance at Seri.

After realizing what he had said was slightly hypocritical, Yata also began to blush very very badly.

'Gr, never mind what I said!' Yata growled as Seri gave him an amused look.

'Well, I suppose we should be leaving, right, Yata-chan?'

Yata nodded unsurely.

Izumo turned hesitantly to Seri and Fushimi. 'I send my best wishes to your captain. I hope he gets over Mikoto fairly soon even though he has been severely depressed for the past year and that doesn't really make the future look very bright.'

Seri blinked. 'Thank you.'

And so Yata and Izumo left the Scepter 4 mansion, although the reason why Izumo was there at all was never really addressed.

'Fushimi-kun.' Seri said harshly.

Fushimi sighed, adjusting his glasses.

'I would like to make it clear to you that I don't appreciate you bringing dangerous skateboarding hooligans into this building.'

Fushimi smirked. 'Oh, I'm okay with that lieutenant. Just make sure you're clear that I don't appreciate you bringing Kusanagi here on a regular basis.'

Seri blushed and walked off in quite the tsundere-like fashion.

Fushimi then peered into the captain's room where he was still passed out on the floor. He gently closed the door and walked off in the opposite direction of Seri.

That night, Fushimi was rudely woken by a half naked cat girl and a Yu Kanda look alike sneaking into his bedroom (flying straight into the closed window, smashing it, and falling through onto the floor.)

The Yu Kanda lookalike took one look of Fushimi before scowling. He reached deep inside of his jacket before picking out a tape recorder.

'Ichigen-sama, please guide me in your ways!' He shouted, before pushing one of the buttons on the tape recorder.

'This guy is a faggot, simply defeat him and move into the corridor.' A noble sounding voice emitted from the tape recorder.

'The fuck?' Fushimi shouted as he edged towards the Yu Kanda lookalike.

'I am the Black Dog, Yatogami Kuroh, a member of the Silver Clan and also the former apprentice of the passed colorless king Miwa Ichigen.'

Fushimi sighed. 'I'm Fushimi.'

Kuroh then drew his sword and pointed it at Fushimi's nose.

'Ergh.' Fushimi moaned.

'I will now slay you.' Kuroh said.

Fushimi made a very high pitched noise before ungracefully rolling off his bed and lunging for his sword, which he picked up and then turned to face Kuroh.

Kuroh made a frustrated sound before pressing another button on his tape recorder.

'This guy is still a faggot, don't be put off by his sword and his lame-ass hair.'

'Ah! I see, Ichigen-sama!' Kuroh pulled the tape recorder close to his chest and proceeded to swing back and forth on the spot. By the time he had stopped, Fushimi had escaped through the door.

'Oh.' Said Kuroh.

He looked around for Neko, for she had been strangely quiet.

'Forward, Neko! Uh...' Neko infact was sprawled out on the floor in a pile of glass severely bleeding from the head.

'Uh...Ichigen-sama?'

Fushimi casually made his way up one flight of stairs and a corridor to the lieutenant's room. It had been made clear by now that approaching the captain with any problem was quite useless, unless you wanted a Suoh Mikoto related response.

'Knock, knock.' Fushimi said cheerfully as he knocked on the lietuenent's door.

But the person who opened the door wasn't the lieutenant.

'KUSANAGI?!' Fushimi yelled at the top of his voice.

Izumo looked more confused than embarrassed. 'Hang on, if this isn't my bar, then where the hell am I?'

Fushimi wanted to die on the spot. Why was he surrounded by so many idiots?

'Maybe I should be going.' Izumo suggested, and he walked out into the corridor and headed for the stairs.

Just at that moment, an unamused Yu Kanda lookalike ran up the stairs past Izumo carrying a dead half naked cat girl.

Izumo narrowed his eyes. 'Strange place you've got here.' Then he disappeared down the stairs.

Kuroh groaned as he once again came face to face with Fushimi.

'This faggot is just asking to be punched in the face!'

'Don't you fucking start that again!' Fushimi yelled at the tape recorder in Kuroh's hand.

'I will start whatever I damn well please!'

Fushimi was left speechless. 'Keep that thing under control!' He yelled at Kuroh.

Kuroh however, as mentioned before, was not amused.

'Scepter 4 clansman, please heal my cat girl.' He lay the cat girl on the floor in front of Fushimi's feet.

Just then, the cat girl began to make cat noises, and slowly opened her eyes.

Kuroh gasped. 'Scepter 4 clansman! You did it! You healed my cat girl with just a glance!'

Fushimi blinked. 'Huh.'

'I am forever in your debt.' Kuroh said, kneeling down before Fushimi. 'If there is anything, anything I can do, then it will be done-'

'Does leaving sound like a good option?' Fushimi suggested.

'No, I am afraid I can't do that.'

Fushimi shook his head. How did he get caught up with this shit all the time?

'Before we do leave, we must ask to speak to your leader.' Kuroh continued, standing back up again beside the fully recovered cat girl.

'The boss with the glasses!' The cat girl said excitedly.

Fushimi sighed as he realized who they meant.

Kuroh paused for a second. 'Hey, Neko, isn't this guy...?'

Neko looked at Fushimi closer. 'Oh yeah! It's the jerk with the glasses! Except he's not wearing his glasses! So he's just a huge jerk!'

'WHAT?!' Fushimi yelled. Since when did these people know anything about him? He didn't even know them and they were calling him a jerk!

'Watch it!' He growled at Neko.

'Hurt Kuroh's cat girl and I'll be forced to deal with you personally.' The tape recorder threatened.

'How is a tape recorder going to fucking deal with me?'

That's it. That was enough. He'd now do the unspeakable.

Approach the captain with a problem.

'Follow me.' He muttered to Kuroh and Neko.

* * *

What will happen? Why are Kuroh and Neko here? Will Fushimi ever be taken seriously? Will Scepter 4 ever improve their security?

Find out next chapter. Maybe.

~sugoizaya


	2. Lethiferous

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K Project. Thank god I don't, or the actual anime might have turned out something like this.

**Warning:** T for language. This fanfic is the result of a bored me at 4am.

* * *

Fushimi silently put the side of his head to the captain's door uncertainly, listening to see if he was asleep or not.

'What are you doing? You'll never open the door like that.' Kuroh stated, pushing Fushimi out of the way and slashing the door in half with his sword.

Fushimi felt a strong urge to suffocate Kuroh. 'The door was already open you idiot.' Fushimi sighed.

Kuroh and Neko marched inside the room and Fushimi followed anxiously to see the captain sat by the window staring at the floor.

'Uh, captain?' Fushimi asked quietly as he kneeled down beside him.

'Hm?' Reisi replied with a vague look at Fushimi.

'Visitors.' Fushimi said softly, pointing towards Kuroh and Neko.

Kuroh knelt down beside Reisi also. 'Greetings, blue king, although I respect that you are in deep mourning, I must speak with you. I am Yatogami Kuroh, member of the silver clan-'

'Aren't you the one I slapped across the face some time ago?' Reisi asked in an amused tone.

'Uh..that isn't the right way to remember me, blue king. I am far, far more than that.'

'Oh yes. I also pushed your face into the ground, if I remember correctly.'

Kuroh hung his head in shame, sticking out his lower lip. Oh, the memories.

Neko however only had one thing on her mind. 'Boss with the glasses, we're here to ask you about Shiro!' she cried desperately.

Kuroh nodded. 'For the past year myself and Neko have travelled around the world searching for signs of Isana Yashiro's whereabouts and speaking with many different people in order to gain information about the true powers of the Silver Clan. It was only last week when I realized we had not spoken to the person who actually saw him die.'

'Surely that'd be the first fucking thing you would do?' Fushimi groaned.

'Well you see, I have always wanted to travel the world. I suppose my priorities got slightly mixed up.'

'The Silver King was an asshole who caused Suoh's death, I hope he rots in the lowest pits of hell.' Reisi said angrily.

'Says the guy who stabbed him through the chest.' Fushimi sighed.

'Shut up, Fushimi. Go die in a hole.'

Fushimi shook his head sadly at the reminder of what happened to his previously honorable captain. Ever since the day of the red king's death, the captain had become extremely uncaring and unnecessarily violent. He seemed eager for his sword of damocles to fall and was slowly bringing about a very bad reputation for Scepter 4. Fushimi now spent the majority of his time with Misaki, discussing the private matters of each of their clans, after they had settled there differences and once again embraced their friendship.

'That's hurtful, captain.' Fushimi said sadly.

'As is this.' Reisi said as he picked up his sword from beside him and proceeded to poke Fushimi in the stomach with it.

'Damn it, will you hurry up with this conversation so I can go back to bed?' Fushimi yelled at Kuroh who was looking unamused as usual.

Kuroh stood silently for a moment before coming up with an idea. 'Let's make a deal, blue king. In return for information on the Silver King's death, I will deal with this irritating hormonal emo.' He pointed to a very annoyed looking Fushimi.

'I can do that myself.' Reisi replied giving Fushimi a look of disgust. 'However, there is something you could help me with. Recently, I've been feeling a great deal of annoyance towards the gold king. He keeps inviting me over to tell me things I don't understand or care about. Something about 'responsibility', 'moving on' and 'knowing what's right' and I was thinking of politely telling him that I don't care about what he's saying, and that he's wasting my time.'

Kuroh nodded, intrigued.

'But I've come to the conclusion that killing him would be easier.'

'In what fucking way is murder easier than talking!?' Fushimi yelled.

'By doing this, I will be avenging Suoh's death.'

'The gold king had nothing to do with his death!' Fushimi groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall.

'And you want to me to assist you in this?' Kuroh asked.

'If all goes according to plan, I'll tell you about...the Silver King's death.'

'Great! I'll see you...'

'The day after tomorrow, outside the Gold Clan's building?'

'Of course. I'll see you then.' Kuroh bowed happily, as if he had finished arranging a casual day out with a friend, before walking out with Neko following behind him, extremely satisfied with their deal.

'I'd like you to come as well, Fushimi. Perhaps you'll get killed too.' Reisi said happily.

'What's with this hatred for me?!'

'...the truth is, if it were not for you, Suoh would still be alive.'

Fushimi really did bang his head against the wall this time. 'Whatever. I'm leaving.'

And so he did, back to his room at 4am in the morning, yet again wondering why he must be dragged into stuff like the unnecessary assassination of kings.

* * *

What will happen next? Oh, the suspense! Will Fushimi be able to stop the blue king's plan? Will Kuroh ever sort out his priorities? Will Misaki ever be able to save the whales?

Find out next chapter!

Maybe.

~sugoizaya


End file.
